MBLAQ
Archivo:MBLAQ_11-2.jpg ¿MBLAQ? ﻿MBLAQ, (엠블랙) - (pronunciado “emblack”) que significa “Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality” es un grupo de 5 chicos de Corea del Sur que hace música pop y R&B, fue creado por el cantante Rain bajo su sello discográfico J. Tune Entertainment. Carrera 'Perfil del grupo' *'Nombre grupal': MBLAQ *'Producido por': J. Tune Entertainment *'Color oficial': Chocolate Perlado *'Nombre del fanclub': A+ 'Pre Debut' Habiéndose entrenado durante dos años,MBLAQ fue anunciado por primera vez el 21 de septiembre de 2009, con una aparición en la revista Nylon. 'Debut' El grupo debutó en octubre del 2009 en el concierto de Bi titulado "Legend of Rainism". El 14 de octubre del 2009, el grupo lanzó su primer single "Just Blaq" que encabezó varias on-line y off-line de música en línea en Corea del Sur. Su debut en la cadena de televisión fue en el Mnet Countdown! el 15 de octubre del 2009. Integrantes Archivo:345oi.png Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): Mir. Thunder. SeungHo. G.O. Lee Joon. Ex miembro: '''Sang Bae ☆SeungHo☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre:' Seung Ho (승호) Nombre real: '''Yang Seung Ho (양승호) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''16-Octubre-1987 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seul, Corea Del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarín / Líder '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 176cm Peso: '''63kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Aficiones: Gymnasio / Bailar / Tocar el piano / Trucos de carta '☆G.O☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre: G.O (지오) Nombre real: '''Jung Byung Hee (정병희) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''06-Noviembre-1987 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chang Won, Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista Principal Debut: '''2007 '''Estatura: 177cm Peso: 65kg Tipo de sangre: A Aficiones: '''Cocinar / Cantar / Bailar ☆Joon☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre:' Joon (준) / Lee Joon Nombre real: '''Lee Chang Seon (이창선) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''07- Febrero-1988 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocal / Bailarin Debut: 2009 Estatura: 180cm Peso: '''65 kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Aficiones: '''Ejercicio / danza moderna Curiosidades: Usa mucho gorros, ya que las fans una vez lo vieron usarlos y le dijieron que le quedaba bien, asi que decidio usarlos y ademas le regalan muchos. ☆Thunder☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre:' Thunder (천둥) / Cheon Dung (천둥) Nombre real: Park Sang Hyun (천둥) Fecha de nacimiento: '''07-Octubre-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur -- Filipinas Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarín / Rap '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: '''181cm '''Peso: 65 kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Aficiones: '''Componer / Escribir letras / Rap '''Especialidades: '''Bailando / Rapeando / Cantando / Inglés / Tagalog ☆Mir☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre artístico:' Mir (미르) Nombre real: Bang Cheol Yong (방철용) Fecha´ de nacimiento: 10-Marzo-1991 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Jang Seong, Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal / Rapero Principal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Estatura: 178cm Peso: 63 kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Aficiones: '''Practicar chistes / Cantar / Bailar Curiosidades '''Plagio *La cantante ecuatoriana Andrea Bucaram, plagió descaradamente la canción Oh Yeah y la presentó en programas de Ecuador bajo la frase: "yo la hice". En cuato los integrantes del grupo se enteraron, G.O . hizo un comentario curiosos: "woww.... si que sabe copiar"! Otros *El tema Again de MBLAQ fue utilizado como acompañamiento de la película Fighter. (ver MV) Discografía 'Discografia Coreana Mini Albums thumb|left|240px Just Blaq (1er Mini Album) #Oh Yeah #G.O.O.D Luv #My Dream Fecha de lanzamiento: 14-Octubre de 2009 thumb|left|240px Y (''2 Mini Album)' #4 Ya' Stereo - Intro (Feat.Taewan a.k.a C-Luv) #Y (타이틀곡) #One Better Day #What U Want #Last Luv #Y (Instrumental) #One Better Day (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento:' 18-Mayo-2010 'Ábums' BLAQ Style (1Álbum)' #Sad Memories (Intro) #Stay #Cry #Darling / 그대여 #Throw Away / 버린다 #Rust / 녹 #Tonightthumb|left|203px #Wish You Hadn’t / 이러지 않았으면해 #You’re my + #Rolling U #Oh Yeah(C-Luv & Blue Magic Remix) #Y (JR GROOVE Remix) #Different Beginning / 또 다른시작 (Outro) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10-Enero-2011 'Repackage thumb|left|203px Blaq Style 3D Edition' (Repackage Album)' #다시 (Again) #돌아올 수 없는 (Can't Come Back) #You Fecha de lanzamiento: 22-Febrero-2011 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Singles' thumb|left|182px Your Luv #Your Luv #Into the light #Daijoubu #Your Luv “less vocal mix” Fecha de lanzamiento: '¿? ''"Su Luv" será lanzado en tres versiones diferentes: 'tipo A', 'tipo B', y 'tipo C'. 'Colaboraciones ' thumb|left|179px '''If You Come Into My Heart # If You Come Into My Heart (Feat C-Luv) Para Jo Deok Bae 25o aniversario del álbum G20 Seoul Summit ' thumb|left|222px #Let's Go Colaboracion de: Park Gyu Ri (KARA), Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun) (SNSD), Kim Jun Su (2PM), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Park Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x) ), Ji Eun (SECRET), Yong Jun Hyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (miss A), G.O (MBLAQ), Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi, Seo In Kook, IU, and Anna. 'Singles Promocionales ' thumb|left|280px '사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) #사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) Part 1 (MBLAQ) #사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) Part 2 (MBLAQ) #Love Me Boy (Yang Jiwon Feat. 케이준) 'OST' thumb|left|171px Fugitive OST #Running Running #Bang Bang Bang És la pista nº1 i nº6 de 6 del CD del OST del drama de Fugitive. thumb|left|171px Feeling Sad #Feeling sad Dunto formado por Lee Joon (MBLAQ) & Hong Jong Hyun para el OST del drama Jungle Fish 2. Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|294px|left|Oh Yeah - MBLAQ thumb|294px|right|G.o.o.d Luv - MBLAQ thumb|294px|left|Y - MBLAQthumb|294px|right|Cry - MBLAQ thumb|294px|left|Stay - MBLAQ 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|300px|Your Luv - MBLAQ Galeria de Fotos 0f885fc18d2421ee_mblaq_tbj_ad_4.png ny9t0m.jpg jjk.PNG 50839bd01f4d1c4b_mblaq_cosmopolitan_feb2010_preview_1.jpg 2b2cf075505e7458_mblaq_voguegirl_june2010_4.jpg 4cd5e12382205a74_MBLAQ_tbjnearby_summer2010.jpg 5345eda18206de8b_mblaq_tbj_ad_9.png Capturejy.PNG th.PNG 20100808_mblaqchilipaper_1.jpg 71c9373c6841219f_mblaq_vogue_girl_korea_dec_1_preview.jpg 2010050252203.jpg uyk.PNG ujt.PNG jk.PNG 0269908986e04e04_mblaq_tbj_ad_8.png guhiu.PNG jkm.PNG 20110106_mblaq_02.jpg 20110106_mblaq_01.jpg f8bdf1443bd61651787ed856d5240def_large.jpg c6889121c7b07fc6_mblaq_vogue_feb2011_5.jpg 48428e548719ad75_mblaq_vogue_feb2011_4.jpg 0dfedd59fd2b9419_mblaq_vogue_feb2011.jpg 20091026_mblaqdara01.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-3.jpg mblaq-new-album-ree-2.jpg tumblr_l7ztcxwNGB1qzjcl6o1_400_large.jpg tumblr_lfaro11dez1qbfew4o1_500.jpg|Mir, su sobrino & Joon tumblr_li3nmk6heA1qe9r7q.jpg|sobrino de Mir & "soju" Soju6.jpg|Mir & "Soju" 270733027.jpg|MBLAQ MBLAQ 11.jpg|MBLAQ Your Luv Enlaces * Web Oficial - MBLAQ - Corea * Web Oficial - MBLAQ - Japón *Forum Intenacional - MBLAQ Twitter *Twitter Oficial |G.O| *Twitter Oficial |Mir| *Twitter Oficial |SeungHo| *Twitter Oficial |Thunder|﻿ Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop